Nicholas St North
by TheArchivist3
Summary: Have you ever wondered, how did North from Rise of the Guardians became what he is in the movie?


_(Hello everyone ! The following is a fanfiction about a character from the movie Rise of the Guardians._

_In this movie, several famous children's tales characters (among which the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny) are united and protec the children of the whole world, especially from the Boogeyman._

_Despite some flaws I really liked this movie, especially one of the Guardian's origins. So I decided to write my own version of a Guardian's origins, which isn't explained in the movie. Some parts of the following story might seem strange to you, but I hope you'll enjoy it and it'll still be understandable._

_The original story isn't mine obviously, and is the property of Dreamworks and William Joyce. Please support the original work!_

_Have a good time reading!_

_PS: The image doesn't belong to me, but to __for-the-uncommon-love o r.)_

* * *

In a forgotten snowy land, a very long time ago, a guard on a large city's stone walls was watching the horizon, awfully bored. A yawn nearly made his jaw fall off as he leaned on his spear. However, he noticed something to the North, and took his spyglass to confirm his speculations. A smile appeared on his tired face as he shouted :

« -OPEN THE GATES ! GRANDFATHER IS APPROACHING ! »

As a soldier pulled a lever to open the huge and thick wooden panels protecting the city's entrance, a young militiaman asked :  
« -Is his grandfather someone special ? »

-Heh, it shows that you recently arrived in town. That's not his grandfather, it's Grandfather, Grandfather Nicholas, that's all. »

Seeing that the young man would not be satisfied with such a mysterious answer, the guard took the time to explain, while lighting his smoking pipe :

« -No one really knows who he is, or where he's from. The only certain things are that he lives in a huge manor several dozens of kilometers to the north, where he is sheltering many orphans and abandoned children. From time to time, without warning, he comes here or in another city in the surroundings to sell the goods he makes and collect people's donations too. Then he buys medicine, food, clothes...and he leaves.

-He takes care of many children alone ?

-Around thirty of them, from what I know.

-And are we sure it's...not dangerous, for the children I mean ? »

The veteran looked at the rookie with the same gaze one would give someone suggesting drowing is a calm, relaxing and healthy activity :

« -I went there myself several times, and each time I can tell you I saw the happiest and healthiest children I ever met in my life. They were faring a lot better than even many children living here. And...save for this man, the existence of these children wasn't important to anyone when he took them in...saved them, I'd say. »

The guard's conviction spreaded to his companion who nodded. He then placed himself on the middle of the street, curious to see this man about whom he just heard so many good things :

« -Erm, if I were you, I wouldn't do that ! »

The warning surprised the militiaman :

« -Why ? »

The young man noticed everyone close to the door moved away from the road leading to the town center, and the news about Grandfather's arrival was spreading in the whole city, relayed by citizens and soldiers alike. Suddently, a noise of a scraping on snow and stone filled the air, and the watchman spotted a very big sleigh closing in very quickly from the exterior. He barely had time to jump to the side, and the vehicule rushed into the town, continuing it's path towards the market.

The one who barely escaped a violent collision gathered his thoughts, and saw everyone was calmly pursuing their daily lives, some of them heading towards the town's center. He could ask only one question among the numerous whirling in his head :

« -Is this normal ?!

-Everytime he visits, why ?

-And...were those reindeer pulling the sleigh ?!

-Yup. »

The perfectly natural answer angered and frustrated the confused guard :

« -WHY ?!

-He says he's good with animals, and that horses are less resilient and fit for survival in the savage lands in which he lives. »

While the young man was fighting with his interrogations over what seemed to be perfectly normal to the others, the sleigh arrived on the marketplace, and stopped in a spectacular fashion, in a geyser of snow and sparks, when the metal skates scraped the paved stones under the snow. The reindeer pulling the vehicule shook their heads and bodies, but they weren't even winded despite the long travel and the speed at which they were galloping. The sleigh stopped and a tall man leapt out of it, warmly greeting the persons grouping around him with a bellowing laugh :

« -Good day everyone, how are you doing ? »

He asked about some people's health, others' families, about businesses and projects for the future. Everyone greeted him back, and after about half an hour of joyful discussions, Grandfather unloaded his goods. The town's children managed to place themselves in front of the adults, because they were waiting impatiently for this moment. They could also look at the man in detail.

The craftsman wasn't just a mountain, he was also a bear. His stature was most impressive, reinforced by his great brown coat, used but still solid. His gigantic hands were moving with great speed and agility, and his arms were effortlessly carrying crates that seemed very heavy. His face, mostly hidden by a luxuriant white beard and bushy eyebrows, sheltered blue eyes shining with energy and generosity. The beautiful handmade wooden sculpturs and toys were what mostly interested the children, but there were also containers, spare parts for carts, tools' handles...a myriad of wooden objets of varying sizes and functions :

« -Come ladies and gentlemen ! You're looking for something to gift, to replace broken items or have them fixed ? Come, It'll be my pleasure to help ! »

Grandfather's voice was booming like a war horn, and soon the clients opened up their purses to buy what they needed. While trading, the tall man was still talking with the citizens, some of them asking news about the orphans :

« -They are all perfectly fine ! Lyra, Marcus and Roy were sick a few days ago, but they healed quickly. They were also a little sad that Jenna left, but mostly happy she was adopted. »

The day proved to be especially fruitful for Nicholas, who sold all of his goods and received a hefty sum of money as donations for his orphanage. He left his untied reindeer (they never moved away from the town center) and sleigh on the marketplace while he moved from stall to shop, a large basket on his back, to make his own shopping. His bartering skills, and especially his nice personaity, allowed him to have great prices and goods of excellent quality. Once the basket was full, he filled a second, then a third. He wasnt afraid to be robbed, the last (and only) wannabe theif was beaten nearly to death by the reindeer.

The tall man ended up, while walking in the streets, bumping into the guard he nearly ran over while entering the city. The young man seemed a little resentful, but said nothing. So Grandfather slapped him in the back, laughing gleefully. The militiaman felt all of the craftsman's strenght, the vibrations from the ''pat'' running through his whole body gave him the feeling every bone in his body was going to shatter :

« -Nice dodge, earlier !

-Uh...thanks.

-Tell me, are you new here ?

-Yes sir.

-Rather quiet huh ? Bah, that's not a bad thing. »

An inquisitive light shone in the colossus' eyes :

« -Tell me, do you have a family ?

-Yes, parents and a younger brother.

-Oh ? Does he like animals ? »

A smile lightened the guard's face and mood :

« -Tell me about it ! We have four cats and five dogs at home, he alone brought them from the street and everytime managed to convince the parents to keep them ! And the most amazing thing is, he takes great care of them !

-Wonderful ! »

Nicholas plunged a hand in his coat, and from an inner pocket took out a rather big wooden toy, representing a big feline, like the guard never saw in his life. It was painted with bright colors, orange, black, green emerald for the eyes. The object was incredibly detailed, even the whiskers and tail were finely crafted, and it seemed like the animal was about to come to life at any second :

« -Wha...what is it ? »

A serene and meditative smile replaced the joyful expression of the tall man :

« -A tiger. I traveled a lot, a long time ago, and it's a sort of very, very big cat living far away in the south. »

Suddently, Grandfather laughed again and gave the young man's shoulder a friendly (and thankfully moderated) pat, who was nonetheless forced to take a side step, before shoving the toy in his arms :

« -That's for him, I hope he'll like it !

-R...really ?! But I...

-Nu-huh, if you try to buy it, I'll make you eat your coins ! Have a nice day ! »

And before his interlocutor could say anything else, the giant resumed his walk to finish his business.

While heading back to the town center, the colossus stopped in front of a back alley. A movement attracted his attention. Grandfather advanced and found a little girl sitting against the wall, a dirty and damaged blanket on her back. The man kneeled on the paved stones, blackened by dirt, to be roughly at her level. He also bend forward so he could look at her in detail. The girl was around seven years old, her skin was a bit sallow, small marks of dirt were sprinkled on her face, and most of all her posture was worrying.

She raised her head, and the tall man saw in her eyes what he feared to see : an abyssal emptiness. No trace of confusion, curiosity, or even fear in the black irises of the child :

« -Hello. »

The little girl took some time to answer :

« -Hello...sir.

-What is your name ? »

Another short silence :

« -Nathalie.

-That's a very pretty name. »

Not even the beginning of a smile on the child's lips :

« -What happened to you, Nathalie ?

-I ran away. The supervisors were too...it was awful when...and...and... »

The girl buried her face in her arms and shivered, though the cold wasn't responsible. After a few moments during which only the market's sounds, rather far off, troubled the silence, Nathalie spoke again :

« -Who are you ?

-They call me Grandfather Nicholas.

-That's not your real name ?

-It doesn't matter, I like it. Can I ask you a question, Nathalie ?

-Yes ?

-Would you like to come with me ? My house is very big, and many children already live there. I promise you they are very nice. It's very spacy, a room for everyone, and forests are all around. »

The little girl raised her head once again, and Grandfather was overjoyed to see a small flame had been lit in her eyes. Very fragile, but there nonetheless :

« -I...you want me to ? Really ? I was always told...

\- I don't care about what those who hurt you said. So ? Do you agree ? »

The adamant tone of the colossus was the last straw for Nathalie, who started to cry in silence, her whole body shaken by sobbing. Unable to speak, she vigorously nodded :

« -Splendid ! Let's not tarry there then, your comrades are waiting for us.

-Excuse me but...my legs hurt a little. I'll catch up with you when... »

Simply by hearing these words, Nicholas understood her legs weren't just a little painful. He did what he normally hated to do, and interrupted her :

« -No, no delay ! »

He took her in his arms and carried her as easily as a mason would lift a bag of feathers. Surprised, Nathalie grabbed the coat with both hands but she wasn't at risk of falling anyway. The giant left the somber alley, going back with the futur resident of his manor in the street illuminated by the sun.

Since he did everything he had to, and even something that wasn't theorically planned when he arrived, Grandfather prepared to leave the city. Many people gathered, to wish him a good travel, bring back last minute donations, or simply to see him leave.

He comfortably installed the little girl in a spot in front of the driver's seat, and wrapped a warm blanket around her. Some people gave food or even some clothes for Nathalie, and if someone else could have pointed out how generous the people were now while the little girl could have died next to their homes without them noticing, the tall man profusely thanked them. He then made his reindeer advance slowly up to the town's gates, passer bys and soldiers saluting him on the way there. On her side, Nathalie still had trouble to believe she not only escaped death by cold, but also was promised a new home. Nicholas leaned forward and talked in her ear, as they left, on the road :

« -Prepare yourself, we're going to go fast. »

She didn't have time to think about those words that he launched a thunderous call :

« - WE'RE GOING HOME ! LET'S GO, AREN'T YOU IMPATIENT TO SEE EVERYONE ? »

After these words, the eight reindeers started to accelerate. The trot quickly changed into a frantic gallop, making the sleigh move at a stunning speed while snow started to fall :

« -Don't be afraid, they are agile and could guide us in pitch black ! » said Grandfather Nicholas with a bellowing laugh.

All worries vanished from Nathalie's mind, who joined her clear laughter to the booming voice of the tall man.

They traveled through vast tundras, and passed several woodlands, before entering a gigantic forest. The child couldn't say if the trip had been long since it seemed so fast to her, and when they entered a great clearing she saw her new house, a manor of an absurdly gargantuan size. The sleigh barely stopped that a dozen children came running and yelling joyful cries. Grandfather Nicholas hugged them and asked about what happened during his absence, but everything was fine.

He then helped the newcomer ot get down the sleigh, even if now she could walk without much trouble :

« -Children, meet Nathalie. She's going to live with us from today. »

Some of the kids looked at her with curiosity, but everyone saluted her :

« -Good evening Nathalie ! »

Nicholas brought her to the infirmary to better treat her injuries, and noticed multiple deep marks (some old, others recent), evidences of whipping on her legs :

« -You managed to run away in this shape ?

-I was scared...I stopped when I couldn't walk anymore, where you found me. »

The medicines and creams greatly eased her pain, and allowed her to walk almost as easily as a fully recovered child :

« -It'll take a few days, but after that you'l have completly recovered. »

A ten years old girl gently took her hand :

« -Come, I'll show you the house and the surroundings !

-Very good idea, Annie. » approuved the tall man.

A bit scared, the girl who just arrived let her new friend guide her, comforted by the warm welcome she was given. Nicholas unharnessed the reindeers who walked around in the clearing and woods around the house and unloaded his sleigh, the baskets full of provisions and items, and the crates of goods now empty. Then with the children's help he stored everything he brought back in the huge reserves and larder of the manor.

Nathalie visited the house with Annie, meeting all of it's occupants. Boys and girls of various ages, but none was older than twelve. Some were energetic and exhuberant, others calm and introverted. It was when twilight started that the little girl realized the trip from the town lasted for at least two hours, and Annie dragged her towards the dining room.

It was more like a castle's banquet room, and several long tables surrounded by chairs were disposed there. Grandfather Nicholas was presiding over the meals from some sort of desk he was using as a table, bringing in the courses, speaking joyfully, and scolding the children who were being picky or eating too quickly. During the meal the newcomer laughed and talked with joy,things that the morning of the same day seemed impossible for the remaining of her life.

Once dinner was over, a bedroom was given to Nathalie, a middle-sized room with a table, a chair, a wardrobe and a bed. The owner of the manor came to wish good night to every child, until it was the little girl's turn. He sat on the edge of her bed, making the wood creak under his weight :

« -So, do you like it there ?

-Yes, a lot !

-I'm really glad to hear it. »

He rested his big yet appeasing hand on her forehead :

« -Rest well, I promise you here you won't be exposed to what you have to live through anymore. »

Nathalie's eyes answered for her, saying she trusted him. He stood up and was about to leave when she called him back :

« -Grandfather ?

-Yes ?

-Thank you. Thank you very much. »

He answered with a smile :

« -Good night. »

And he blew the candle lighting the room, before closing the door behind him.

Two years later, while Nathalie was playing with her friends in the house, she entered a storage room. Immediatly forgetting she was supposed to hide, she started to explore with curiosity, and found a captivating thing. But she decided not to touch it, and instead to talk about it to Nicholas, stopping her game for the moment.

She found him outside, watching over the children taking care of the reindeers (even if the animals knew how to take care of themselves) :

« -Uh, Grandfather ?

-Yes ? What is it, Nathalie ?

-I found something in a storeroom, and...um... »

The tall man smiled at her and affectuously stroked her head :

« -Ah, I think I know what you're talking about. I should have hid it better. Anyway, it'll be the occasion to speak about it in front of everyone, but it will be tonight, after dinner. Can you wait until then ?

-Okay !

-Thank you, you're a good girl. »

The evening of the same day, Grandfather Nicholas showed the thing to the children : a great sabre on a leather sheath. The curious younglings watched in awe as he drew it :

« -I would have prefered it to stay hidden, but now that one of you found it, I guess I don't have a choice anymore. » said the man with a knowing smile.

Nathalie blushed and looked down, even if the colossus' voice was empty of reproach or anger :

« -You know I traveled a lot, it's because I was a soldier before. They sent me in a lot of different countries, mostly to carry messages or help my king's friends.

-Which king did you serve ? » asked a ten year old boy.

A raised eyebrow and an evasive hand gesture answered him :

« -It's been so long I do not remember, and it's not really important.

-Did you kill many people, Grandfather ? asked a six years old girl.

-You're a little young to be asking this kind of questions ! »

A rain of questions started to fall, but most of the answers were vague. It was the last time Nicholas exposed this weapon, keeping it in his own chamber afterwards so the curious wouldn't try to play with it.

More years passed. That day, many children would leave all at once to their adoptive families, after they expressed their will to live with them and Nicholas himself made sure they were good people. Nathalie, now twelve years old, had packed her own luggages. She came with the clothes on her back, she was leaving with many clothes and personal belongings, all of them brought or fabricated by the manor's owner. But, before they got into the sleigh to leave, all the children of the house had a surprise for their tutor. They asked him to close his eyes while guiding him in the living room :

« -Come on, what is it ? Asked the tall man with a childish impatience.

-You can look now, Grandfather ! » declared one of the boys.

On a table was a great white coat. The children had spent months to make it, using old clothes to know the mesurments. During their time on the manor, the children were educated by Nicholas, who did his best to develop their innate skills, skills that had been used to make this gift. While the seams were a bit clumsy at some places, it greatly pleased the tall man who tried it immediatly. It fitted him, had large inner pockets, and was both warm and comfortable. The work might had been done by children, but with great care :

« -Thank you children, I've been needing a new coat for a long while ! »  
He hugged every single one of them, then after a last moment spent all together he brought those who were leaving each to their new family. Like everytime, he felt a drop of sadness and nostalgia to see them leave, instantly drowned in a river of joy when thinking about their future. Nathalie was the last one to go, and when the time came, she hugged the giant for a very long time, who hugged her back, almost making her disappear in his new coat :

« -Thank you for everything, Grandfather.

-It is I who thank you. Take care of yourself, and goodbye. »

The little girl stroked the reindeers for the last time then watched him get in his sleigh, then leave towards the North, alongside her new family who then helped her to take her luggage inside the really small house compared to the huge manor she just left.

Months later, and while Nicholas was in the marketplace of the town in which he found Nathalie, a soldier on horseback came at great speed, flipping a merchant's table. But the barterer didn't yell at him when he saw the look on his face, a fusion of horror and despair. He was exhausted, but delivered his message nonetheless :

« -GRANDFATHER ! YOUR MANOR...THE CHILDREN...BANDITS ! »

He didn't need to say another word. Without waiting, the colossus jumped in his sleigh, leaving all of his cargo behind to go faster, and directed his coupling towards the exterior, gushing out of the gates nearly as quickly as he was usually entering. From the beginning the manor had been protected by it's remote location and it's distance from large roads. But that time, things had been different. Nicholas saw and smelled the smoke from far away, and understood what happened before seeing the result.

Around twenty soldiers were standing in front of the great house's scorched ruins. Many were in shock, and jumped when the sleigh arrived, from which the tall man leapt before it stopped, quickly untying the animals :

« -Grandfather I...I'm sorry, said the guards' captain. We arrived too late to do anything. A band of marauders attacked. They stole everything they could and...

-The children ? »

The question silenced the officer, who took a minute to answer :

« -All killed. And the corpses burned when they torched the house. »

Nicholas sat in the snow, facing the ruins, and watched them without blinking. His reindeers approched and nuzzled him softly, and he answered by touching their heads :

« -We know it's not much, but we're going to take care of the vermin who did that, growled the captain.

-There's no way these bastards are going to get away with this horror. These rats' camp, in the West, will not save them from what they are going to face. »

This confirmation came from another guard, the one that a few years earlier was an inexperienced militiaman, the one with an animal-loving brother. The slaughter had horrified and enraged every single soldier, and soon the whole town -or rather all of the surroundings towns- will be wishing eternal damnation for the culprits :

« -When you...will be ready...you can go to town, if you so desire. »

The proposal received no answer, and the soldiers motioned towards their officer to leave the man in peace. They left on horseback, leaving Grandfather watching the ruins, the last embers dying and the last curls of smoke dispersing themselves in the wind.

He stayed there with the reindeers and his painful thoughts for several hours, until the afternoon, believing to be hearing the echoes of the children's desperate cries and calls he never heard. Without a word, he stood up and walked towards the clearing's bordure. There was a small cabin the pillagers didn't see or ignored, and he entered by brutally pushing the door, breaking the lock whose key was in the ruins and ashes.

He quickly found what he was looking for among the tools, the big lumberjack axe he used to cut down trees (always sow after cutting, children), chop firewood and cut blocks before starting to carve them. The man went back outside, place the object in the sleigh, tightened the belt around his coat and pushing his fur hat on his head. All the reindeers were regrouped around the vehicule, waiting to be coupled, as if they understod their master and friend's plans. The whip cracked above their heads, and they left the road to rush towards the West.

The bandits' camp was of mediocre quality at best. Around sixty men disposed a palissade around a grouping of tents, leaving two openings without doors. Posted in front of one, two sentinels were discussing :

« -That was one hell of a good plan, today's attack. The scouts did well by spotting that house.

-Tell me about it, all that loot and supplies...and not even a guard to protect it.

-Silly you, you forgot about the Diapers-wearing Guardians !

-Oh yes, and the Army of the Whining Protectors ! What a fierce fight they gave us !

-Yup, my arm never ached so bad after crushing their bones and slicing their flesh ! »

While the two of them started a grating laugh, one of them noticed something :

« -Hey, what's coming ?

-Looks like...blizzard ? Shit, we're gonna freeze in the tents !

-It seems a bit small of a snow cloud for a blizzard...and a blizzard, that's not something that comes like that, no ? »

They finally identified the sleigh charging at great speed towards them. Shocked by what they were seeing, they stood still. One of them, confused, even yelled a ''Halt !''.

The first one was sent flying forward by a violent hit of antlers given by one of the first reindeers, throwing him under the hooves of the animals who mercilessly trampled him. The second one was beheaded, his head cut clean from his neck by a swing from the axe.

The alarm was sounded in the camp, and several other bandits were overturned, crushed under the reindeers' hooves and the sleigh's blades, felled by the axe, while tents were destroyed by the vehicule.

The brigands' chief that ordered the attack on the manor was astounded, to see his camp invested and his men slaughtered by a lone man in a white coat. This man, strong and tall like a bear on it's rear legs, was roaring in rage, paralysing the bandits in fear. They were barely moving while he was hewing them down like skinny trees on a road, cut down by roadmenders :

« -STEADY, MAGGOTS ! KILL THIS INTRUDER ! »

His yell attracted the assaillant's attention, who turned towards him. At this second, the chieftain shared his soldiers' terror, when two blue eyes filled with wrath and thrist for vengeance locked with his, while the sligh moved towards him.

The bandits came back to their senses, their violent nature overcoming their fear and confusion. An order was barked by the chief's second in command :

« -ARCHERS, FIRE ! »

A volley of arrows were fired towards Nicholas. Some flown into the snow, others in the sleigh, but several struck one of the first reindeers. The coupling was desorganised and immobilized as the beast fell, and Grandfather freed the animals. He took a moment to rest a hand on the mortally wounded reindeer's fur, before charging the bandits gathered to face him, with a strenghtened rage.

The first two brigands were cleanly cut in half by a swoop from the great awe, while the animals were spreading chaos on their side, destroying the camp and hitting the thugs with antlers and hooves. An enemy armed with a sabre and a shield tried a thrusting blow, but the blade was deflected by the axe's handle, and Nicholas lifted his weapon above his head with both his hands.

The bandit raised his protection, but the axe's head fell with such strenght it broke the shield in two, cut through the arm, the head, and was firmly lodged in the pillager's torso, whose corpse fell on it's side. So Grandfather took the sabre on the floor with his right hand, before taking a second one lost by it's owner with the left, and advanced with determination into the bandits' mob, savagely slicing and slashing anyone trying to face or attack him.

The boss was getting more and more nervous by the second. His troops were getting decimeted at a terrifying speed, and apparently nothing could stop the attacker. An archer approached to attempt a point-blank shot, but Nicholas jumped forward to close the gap between them, plunging both of his blades in the shooter's torso. He freed them swiftly, just in time to parry another attack and shoved one of his weapons in his enemy's left eye.

Suddently, the bandit chief's lieutenant charged, and using the distraction brought by the slaughter of his men, impaled Grandfather with a spear. The weapon entered his back and exited by his stomach. The colossus stood still, dropped the sabre he had in his left hand and dropped on one knee, but the raiders' shouts of victory got stuck in their throats.

Nicholas turned around, and the one who struck him lost his grip on his weapon while he was grabbed by the collar. The lieutenant struggled with the energy of a despaired man, yet he couldn't free himself from the giant's grasp, who opened his abdomen in a single slice. The entrails fell on the ground, creating steam as they enter in contact with the snow and the cold air, while their owner was yelling and agonizing.

The great man picked up his second weapon, and cut off the arm of a new enemy who tried to shatter his skull with a mace. An arrow hit Nicholas in the shoulder, but it didn't stop him from killing two more bandits, before throwing his left-handed sabre on another archer who was aiming at him, the blade burying deeply in the shooter's torso. He was a few meters away from the bandits' leader (who backed away as much as he could and now had his back against the camp's palissade), when three blades struck him in quick succession. One in his back, the other in the right leg, the last one in his torso. Nicholas raised his sabre again, but his arm fell back. He then dropped on his side in the snow, blood flowing from his many wounds, while the last reindeer in the camp was finished.

The surviving bandis regrouped. There were only nine of them left, now. The whole camp had been ravaged, corpses littered the ground and blood splatters were freezing on the snow, while the dying expired one after the other :

« -We leave. Right now. » decided the chief.

Despite his best efforts, his whole body was shaking, the murderous gaze carved in his memory :

« -We take horses, quickly pick up what we can, then we get the hell out of here. »

At that instant, Nicholas stood up again. The chief had foolishly approached what he thought was the cadaver of the attacker, which was what Grandfather was waiting for. The curved blade severed the right arm of the bandit at shoulder-height, and continued it's path to slice him in half, cutting him through his torso, following a very clean diagonal line. Nicholas fell down, and that time stood still for good.

A few hours later, about a hundred of soldiers coming from the town discovered the battlefield. On the way here they massacred eight marauders, exhausted after fleeing for a long time, thinking they took out a patrol, but they quickly understood that they killed survivors instead.

They found the body of Grandfather Nicholas, and despite the soil hard as rock because of the cold, they dug him a grave, while the bandis' corpses burned on a pyre made of their camp's remains. Hey also buried the reindeer, alongside their master, then returned home, disheartened.

That night, however, the earth moved. Nicholas emerged from his tomb, astonished to be still alive. He noticed that his wounds had disappeared, and he wasn't even dirty despite his burial. He also remarked that now, his coat wasn't white anymore, but red. From his own blood and his enemies'. He watched the full moon for a moment, his instinct telling him something strange had happened.

He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all his reindeer, alive, marching towards him calmly :

« -Is it...is it real ?! Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen ?! And Comet, Cupid and Donner too ! Blitzen, are you there ? Yes ! »

He stroked them, the animals answering by nuzzling them. Nicholas noticed that his sleigh was intact too. Remembering the captain's words, he decided to go to the town, his sadness coming back as he remembered the slain children.

But once he arrived after a long travel, the doors were closed :

« -Open, it's Granfather Nicholas ! » he shouted to the guard.

The sentinel observed the horizon gloomily, as still as a statue :

« -Hey, are you deaf ?! »

He vigorously knocked on the door, and a man opened :

« -Finally ! »

The other man looked at him, then left and right, before closing the door again :

« -Weird, I thought for sure someone had...oh well. »

The giant couldn't believe his eyes, nor his ears. He wasn't the kind of person that was easy to miss, especially at such a short distance ! He knocked again, and that time grabbed the guard who opened by the collar.

His hand went through the militiaman.

Nicholas jumped and took a few steps back, looking at his hand, then at the man that closed the door once more :

« -If there are some kids thinking this is funny, I'm gonna kick their... »

Grandfather reflected on this incomprehensible situation, and his efforts allowed him to start grasping what was going on. He wasn't mistakenly buried alive, he really died. He was now a ghost, a ghost trapped on earth, probably by his remorse for failing to save the children. While he was thinking, the guard shouted from the top of the walls :

« -Open ! »

The gate opened to let a cart in, that went right through the sleig and reindeer. The animals weren't disturbed nor scared by what just happened apparently, and Nicholas regretted being unable to understand their language.

He jumped on the opportunity to enter with his carriage in the town, and many times he got the confirmation that nobody was seeing or hearing him, and everyone was walking through him, his reindeer and his sleigh. He could touch and make items fall however, causing a complete incomprehension to those seeing the thing falling down and were sure to have seen them levitate even for the briefest of instants. On the marketplace, most of the town's denizens were reunited as a tribute to the children and Nicholas. The soldiers told that he alone destroyed the group of raiders, and lost his life during his feat. Everyone was crying or lamenting over the deaths, and there even was a proposal to sanctify Nicholas. This supposition seemed preposterous to the man, who shook his head and decided to leave, as he had nothing to do here.

So he returned where he thought he belonged, where his house once stood. The soldiers had cleaned the area, dispersed the ashes and removed the rubble, leaving only the toolshed. During many days, Grandfather stood there, brooding darkly on his memories while trying to find a goal.

Out of habit, he started to work with wood once more, cutting and carving toys like the ones he made for those he had sheltered. The toys were piling up, and were seemingly unaffected by the weather that shoud have damaged them.

One night, a long time after the bandits' destruction, an idea crossed Nicholas' mind. He took a basket stored in the toolshed, charged his sleigh with toys and left towards the town. This time he was determined not to be slowed down by the gates, and decided to charge, driven by weariness and despair.

As he got closer to the thick wooden boards, the sleigh suddently rose in the air. The reindee and the sleigh were flying, much to the surprise of Grandfather who couldn't believe his eyes. He noticed that he could control this new way of moving as easily as on the ground, and very quickly his shock gave way to pure joy and enthusiasm, as he was dashing through the sky.

In the end he landed softly on a guard tower of the cirty walls. From there, he filled his basket with toys, and jumped on the closest roof. Advancing swiftly, he moved to a house. He asked himself if fire could burn him, as he took several toys he shoved in his inner pockets.

He went down by the smoky conduit, and mentally thanked the chimney sweepers for whom the conduits were built wide enough, and managed with some efforts to reach the hearth were a dying fire burned. He decided that, after all, it was better to be careful with the fire and carefully made sure he wasn't scattering coal everywhere when he ended up in the living room. The house was asleep, so Nicholas discretly searched the bedroom or bedrooms of the child or children, and found them on the first store. Moving silently, he placed two toys for each of the two children in the house, and went back from where he came, promising himself to remember who was living here if he came back one day.

During the whole night, he moved though the town on the roofs, leaving his gifts, but not in the house of the naughty kids. His instinct was telling him which child was nice, and which wasn't, a very sharp instinct. He was feeling incredibly well, enjoying every second when he was leaving his toys, and even the uncomfortable moments in the chimneys weren't that bad after all.

In one of the last houses, the child wasn't asleep. His older brother, a city guard, was telling him a story. Out of curiosity and while waiting, the giant listened :

« -Was he really tall ?

-Yes, truly gigantic. And as wide a a big door. But he was very kind and generous, and he loved to give gifts.

-You told me he was the one who gave me the tiger, right ?

-Exactly. Nicholas truly was an exceptional person. »

Once the child was finally asleep, the colossus proceeded like before and finished his tour of the city, as dawn was approaching. For the first time since several long months, he was tired, but it was a fatigue he was happy to feel. He got ready to get back ''home'', but decided to wait to see the children's reaction while waiting on the city hall's roof. It wasn't long before it started.

Children's cries of joy and surprise sounded from everywhere, the most beautiful music to Nicholas' ears. The astonished exclamations of the parents followed, they were even more confused that everything was fine and nothing had been stolen in their homes. Very quickly neighbors regrouped to discuss and try to undersand what happened :

« -I can only think of one person that could do something like that, don't you think ? Asked the young guard.

-Are you talking about Saint Nicholas ? »

Grandfaher shook his head :

_« -Come on, did they really sanctify me ? And I never was of a great religiosity... »_

This very instant, the guard's little brother who was in the street with his family, keeping a wooden bird with him, looked up. He opened his eyes widely and shouted :

« -Up there ! »

For a second, Nicholas didn't even understand that he was talking about him. The adults took a few moments to follow the little one's indication, and the giant retreated hastily :

_« -He...he saw me ?! How ?! »_

Paradoxically, being visible intimidated him greatly, and he decided not to linger, especially since he was hearing the kid spreading the news in the streets that he saw Saint Nicholas (it will take a while before he gets used to it) on the City Hall's roof. He jumped on his sleigh who was now empty, save for a just as empty basket :

« -Come on friends, let's go ! Fast fast fast ! »

The reindeer obeyed and took off. It wasn't the most discreet way out, but it was the only one he could employ. Cries rose from the whole town, cries of surprise and marvel. At first embarrassed, Nicholas ended um smiling widely and laughing loudly, overwhelmed by joy at the thought of making children happy again. The calls « SAINT NICHOLAS ! IT REALLY IS HIM ! THAT'S HIS SLEIGH ! » of the adults were mixing with the « THANK YOU SAINT NICHOLAS ! » of the children.

Once far away from the town, the colossus still couldn't help but smile. He would always remember the children killed in his manor, but this memory will now help him move forward.

He had just realized something : his travels taught him that the world was vast, and so there were many children deserving presents. And he not only had the time to do it, but also the means of distributing them :

« Forward, my friends ! Let's go ! A lot of work awaits us ! »

Saint Nicholas left towards his starting point, before visiting the world for the mission he gave himself, to the North.


End file.
